Threesome Fun
by LastPersonEver
Summary: This happens one night after a party and they all drank too much. Or so they thought! At least, that’s what Kid’s story is. The Thompson sisters collapse on Kid’s couch, and Kid’s guiltiness is gone. Enjoy! Lemon! Some incest! Review please! :D


This happens one night after a party and they all drank too much. Or so they thought! At least, that's what Kid's story is. The Thompson sisters collapse on Kid's couch, and Kid's guiltiness is gone. Enjoy! Lemon!! Some incest :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, then this would surely have happened already :D

Also, I kinda based this story off of a Meet N' Fuk game I saw. This story is named after that game, which I adore. I don't own the game either

No copyright or whatever was intended. I just played the game and thought of these three.

So enjoy!!! :D

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"K-Kid…" Liz slurred, she was obviously drunk. "I- hic- think I drank too much…"

"Hahaha!" Patty said, giggling, alcohol on her breath. "You were so funny at the party Kid… I was cracking up!"

Liz and Patty both hugged Kid, their breasts and legs rubbing against him. Since Kid didn't drink alcohol, he didn't get drunk. But these two…

"Ugh..." Kid muttered as Kid felt their erect nipples pressing into his arms through their shirts. How many times had he told them, if you're going to be drinking, always wear a bra! Someone could easily take advantage of the drunk Thompson sisters. "Girls, you should stop. You two are obviously dr-"

"What?" Liz and Patty slurred, giggling happily.

Kid thought about it, and about the sensation that was going on underneath his pants. He didn't want to take advantage of them, but…

Godamn they were making it hard.

"N-nothing…" Kid muttered, enjoying the feeling of his two partner's breasts on him.

"Kid…" Liz whispered to him. "Do you want to know what we think of you?"

"W-what…" Kid muttered, intoxicated by their magnificent bodies.

"Well…" Patty whispered into his ear, making him shiver. "We can tell you, it is defiantly X rated…"

"Just let us go to your big old house and we'll show you exactly what we think of you…" Liz whispered into his other ear, gaining more shivers from the young shinigami.

"Sounds tempting…" Kid thought out loud.

"Then let's go…" They both called.

"_N-no…" _Kid thought. _"I can't."_

Kid couldn't take advantage of his weapons, no matter how much he wanted it. Since they were drunk, he'd go home and send them to bed. He wanted what was best for them.

"I'm just going to take you guys home, and then you're going to sleep." Kid forced out the words.

"Aww…" Patty whined.

"No fair…" Liz said.

**At The House**

After they arrived home, the Thompson girls collapsed onto the couch, which Kid had forgot to close up, since now it was folded out into a bed. Liz was laying face up, and Patty was lying on top of her, face down.

Kid couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the sister's breasts rubbing together.

"Oh Kid!" Patty called, making a 'come here' motion with her fingers.

"What would you like to do now?" Liz said, her voice full of lust, purposely making her and Patty's breasts get to know each other since she noticed how Kid reacted to it.

"_To hell with it!!" _Kid thought. The big bulge in his pants was too much for him to take. He unzipped his pants to release his now hard dick from the cloth prison.

Then Kid said, full of lust himself: "I'd like to kiss you two…maybe massage your supple boobs…"

"Mmm sounds nice!" Was his reply from both Thompson sisters.

They both sat up on their knees on the couch, lifting up their shirts to reveal their uncovered breasts, making Kid thankful that they chose not to wear bras that night.

He got on the couch with them and he too sat on his knees, and took a moment to look over their jiggling breasts. Then, he took his left hand and put it on one of Liz's boobs, then did the same with his right hand and placed it on one of Patty's. The fact that Patty's breasts were bigger than her sister's breasts disturbed him momentarily, but his thoughts and cares about that soon disappeared as he heard the Thompson sister's sounds of pleasure.

"Mmm… you have such strong hands Kid…" Liz moaned out.

"Don't stop Kid…" Patty moaned as well.

Kid then switched from rubbing to squeezing as he took his fingers and placed them on Liz's nipple, and did the same with his other hand to Patty's.

"It feels good, Kid…" Both girls said as they felt their shorts getting wetter by each action Kid made.

Kid then saw that Patty was getting more excited than Liz, which was his fault. He was a man, and therefore acted rougher on Patty's breasts since they were bigger.

He decided to pleasure them separately now, taking his hand off of Patty, getting a small sound of disappointment from her, and placed both his hands on Liz's breasts.

Liz moaned as Kid started to knead both her breasts, making Kid grin.

He then leaned closer to Liz and took one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan louder.

He then proceeded to suck and occasionally nibble on her erect, hard nipple.

He must have been paying too much attention to the older sister, because the younger sister soon started to whine as she crawled over next to Kid in front of Liz.

Kid saw that she had taken off her shorts and her shirt, so was now only in her pink lace underwear.

She sat on her knees as well, and leaned towards Liz and took her older sister's nipple into her mouth as well.

Kid felt a pang of guilt at what he had caused to happen between the two sisters. But as he saw Patty push down Liz so she fell face up on the couch as Patty continued to suck on Liz's nipple, Kid couldn't care less. He went over to Liz and continued to suck on Liz's other nipple.

"Oh yeah!!" Liz moaned. "Suck my nipples harder!!"

Patty and Kid did as she said without hesitation, Patty with a slight look of jealously.

Then, so Patty wouldn't feel ignored, Kid took his hand and snaked it around Liz and started to rub Patty's womanhood through the fabric of her panties.

Both of the sisters moaned in pleasure, louder than they had before, making the unzipped pants of Kid no match for his dick. He felt it getting harder, so he took off his pants.

"Kid…" Liz panted. "Patty's getting lonely…"

Kid looked at her. She usually liked all the attention on her, so she was pouting a bit.

"Don't worry Patty." Kid said to her, grabbing the bottom of her chin. "It's your turn now, give me your nipples."

Patty's face brightened as she laid down on the couch with her arms outstretched, ready for the pleasure.

So, after fully Liz removed her shirt, they both laid down on opposite sides of Patty. They both took Patty's nipples into their mouths, gaining loud moans from the younger sister.

"Please…" Patty panted through moans. "Take it easy!"

"No way!" Kid and Liz said together, ignoring her plea and sucking her large breasts harder.

They stopped after Kid felt his dick begging to be free. He glanced down and saw his boxers looking more like a tent.

"Girls…" Kid said to the two girls who were lying down on the couch, still panting. "I wanna fuck both of your beautiful breasts."

The girls obeyed, still drunk. Liz gently pushed Kid so he would lie down, as Patty not-so-gently took off his boxers to reveal his fully erect, hard dick.

"Ooh Kid…" Patty said in a lust filled voice.

"…Your cock is so big." Liz finished for her.

Liz and Patty brought their breasts together so Kid's dick was in between them.

They slowly moved their breasts up and down Kid's dick, at least until Kid commanded them to go faster.

He liked his dominant status at the moment, and all guilt about this incident was long gone. Kid was enjoying himself way too much. He also started thrusting, intensifying the pleasure.

"Ugh… faster!!" Kid said, and the Thompson sisters obeyed yet again.

Kid then cummed onto their breasts as he let out a sigh of pleasure. He had finally been able to release the pressure he had been holding since after the party.

"Now," Kid said, panting. "Take off your clothes."

They obeyed, Patty slipping off her panties while Liz took off her shorts and satin underwear.

Liz lied down on the couch, followed by Patty. Patty's arms and legs where on opposite sides of Liz so that Patty was on her knees in doggy-style.

They were positioned at the edge of the couch, so Kid climbed off and went over to them.

Kid took a moment to admire their beautiful pussies. Kid then grabbed Patty's ass and positioned himself at her entrance. Kid, without hesitation, pushed himself in, making Patty cry out in pain.

"K-Kid!" Patty practically screamed. "Your cock is too big for me!!"

"Don't worry." Kid said to her softly. "It'll feel good."

Kid slowly pushed himself farther in, and waited until Patty let out a small whimper to allow him to continue.

Kid began to thrust into her, rocking his hips forward in a slow rhythm.

Patty began to moan loudly as the pain turned into pleasure, joining the perfect rhythm they were sharing. Liz also moaned out loudly at the sudden friction between their breasts.

Kid, starting to pump in and out faster, only moaned out very loudly as he came inside Patty, her cumming as well after he did.

Kid pulled out of her, patting her ass gently.

"Good girl…" Kid said to her. "Now Liz, your turn, get over here."

Kid lied down on the couch, having Liz position herself on top of his dick, and Patty positioning herself on top of Kid's face, her pussy right in front of his mouth.

Liz and Patty leaned closer to each other, rubbing their breasts together, and bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss. They both opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to collide with each other.

Kid started to lick Patty's lips before jutting his tongue inside her. He worked his way through her folds and worked on a certain spot which always made Patty shiver in pleasure. He also had his hands on the sides of Liz's ass, and was riding her, his dick sliding in and out of easily since Patty's cum had got it wet.

All the noises of the wet pussies filled the room, which had become rather hot.

"Ah, I'm cumming!" Kid said, his voice muffled by Patty's pussy.

"Me too!!" Liz and Patty both said, their voices also muffled by each other's tongues.

Liz came onto Kid's dick, and Patty came at the same time in Kid's mouth, Kid swallowing it all.

And finally, Kid came into Liz, completely satisfied.

They all rolled off of each other, lying down on the couch.

The two girls rolled over to Kid, and Kid put an arm around both of them. He was in between them, and they were at his sides. He dominated them, and he had no regrets at the moment. He was completely satisfied.

Their eyes slowly started to close as they all fell asleep in each other's arms, completely worn out.

**The Next Morning**

"KID!!!!" Kid jumped up, being woken up by a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?" A naked Liz screamed as a naked Patty was staring with frightened eyes at Kid's dick.

"Ow…" Patty said, holding her head. "Kid, what happened? I don't remember anything. Why are we naked?"

"Yeah Kid, is there something you want to tell us?!?" Liz screamed, rubbing her forehead.

"I-I don't know…" Kid muttered in fake pain. He also grabbed his head, pretending to have a headache as well.

"What?!?" Liz snapped at him. "You don't drink!!"

"I-I thought it would be alright to try one." Kid said innocently. "I guess I had a few too many."

Liz groaned, in pain and frustration, and went down and gathered up their clothes.

"Come on Patty." Liz said to her younger, not-so-innocent sister. "Let's go get dressed."

"Ok…" Patty said, scared and confused.

After Patty had gone out the door, Liz stopped in the doorway to turn to Kid.

"Kid, you're gonna regret ever drinking at that party, you hear me?!" Liz said, pointing at him and then slamming the door.

Kid could only smirk.

"Yeah, I drank at the party…" Kid said, and then grinned.

"…that's my story and I'm sticking to it!!"

**The End**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

How did you guys like that? Lol Kid, you dirty liar!! Sorry, I just really wanted to make Kid act like this =3

Again, I don't own Soul Eater or the game this story is based off of.

Thanks for reading my second lemon, since my first was a fail!! Review please!!:D


End file.
